


day 2: kurosuga / teacher au

by slimeblocks



Series: marie's birthday week! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Teacher AU, kuroo teaches science and suga teaches literature to younger kdis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/pseuds/slimeblocks
Summary: suga brings kuroo coffee. kuroo laments to his class about suga. you know, every day teacher things.(day 2 of marie birthday week!)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: marie's birthday week! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	day 2: kurosuga / teacher au

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i hope u guys like this one!!! this is a concept marie and i talk ab a lot, and i hope u guys like it as much as we do!

kuroo was in the middle of sweeping his hands in front of him to demonstrate something to his fourth period chemistry class when his phone buzzed on the podium in front of him. glancing down at the little screen, he saw that the notification was from sugawara, the literature teacher from the elementary school across campus, and smiled.

“ooooooh, teacher is smiling.” one of his students piped up. his gaze shot to the highschooler, a girl with pale grey hair that reminded him of bokuto. he rolled his eyes.

“is it wrong of me to smile, ms. nakamura?” he asked, and she grinned. 

“only if it’s because you’re texting mr. sugawara.” she shot back. the entire class ooh-ed, some of the girls giggling at the blush that spread across his cheeks.

“alright, alright, settle down you hooligans.” kuroo placed his hands on the front of the podium. the class quieted a little, some of the students still grinning and giggling quietly. he looked around the room, surveying his students closely.

“so… who told you all about mr. sugawara?” he asked nonchalantly. the class rippled with giggles. 

“mr. iwaizumi.” a different student piped up this time- a boy who was also named tetsuro, who sat in the back of the classroom. “he likes to complain about you a lot. especially on days after tests.”

kuroo groaned, resting his head on the podium as his class laughed at his reaction. in his head, he reminded himself to punch iwaizumi as hard as he could when he saw him when he got home. 

“did he tell you all anything else?” he asked tiredly, voice slightly muffled by the wood. the class voiced their denials, different versions of “no” reverberating throughout the classroom. he sighed, pulling his head up from the desk, and resting his forearms on the podium, leaning against it.

“then it’s not too late to tell you all that suga's on his way back from his lunch break to bring me coffee, yes?” he asked with a sheepish smile, and there was a moment of silence before the class exploded into gasps and catcalls, the entire class collectively teasing him, quite loudly might he add. he notes to himself to apologise to whoever is next door later on.

“alright, alright, let’s settle down.” he said again, feeling a sense of deja vu tickle at the back of his mind. “you guys can question me about mr. sugawara until he gets here. notes will be posted onto google classroom- make sure you do them by tomorrow, alright?”

a chorus of agreement rose in response, and he nodded before leaning his chin into the palm of his hand. “so, what would you guys like to know?”

kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he saw every single one of his students’ hands shot into the air.

-

the thing about discussing subjects that you like is that you tend to lose track of time, and what’s happening around you, when you do so.  
kuroo did his best to answer every question that the students threw at him, smiling the entire time as he did.

“when did you realise you liked him?”

“maybe a few weeks ago,” kuroo replied, tapping his fingers against his cheek. “we were grading papers together in the teachers lounge and he just looked so… pretty, in the dim light of the room. and he looked over at me and flashed me this huge smile, and teased me for getting off track, and…”

he trailed off then, and the class let out a chorus of “aww”s, though some of the boys pretended to gag, which made both kuroo and the rest of the class laugh.

another student’s hand shot in the air. “what do you like most about mr. sugawara?”

“is it cliche to say everything?” kuroo questioned with a laugh. the class booed, and he nodded. “apparently so. i think…” he paused, pursing his lips, “i like how caring he is the most, especially with his students. we’ve been working together for a long time, almost 5 years, and that’s something i’ve always admired about him.” kuroo smiled softly, looking down at the floor. “he cares so much about the little menaces that he cares for, and they just love him so much, and i just think that’s adorable.” 

“aww, tetsurou.” a voice crooned from the entrance to the classroom. “you’re so sweet.”

kuroo jumped, hands gripping his podium as he turned his head to look at the man himself, sugawara koushi, leaning against the entryway to his classroom with his coffee order in his hand. suga was smirking, and kuroo blushed a dark shade of red, almost matching the color of his tie. the class snickered, and he shot them a look. little traitors. 

“i’m just going to assume you heard at least half of what i’ve said.” kuroo turned his body towards suga, leaning sideways against the podium. suga hummed, walking towards him. he placed the still warm cup of coffee down onto the ledge of the podium, before looking up at kuroo. they were almost chest to chest, and kuroo could feel the remnants of the afternoon warmth radiate from suga’s dress shirt. 

“maybe i did, maybe i didn’t.” sugawara said with a shrug. “why don’t we discuss it over dinner tonight, say… 8:30? that’s normally when you get done grading, right?”

kuroo couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. even when flirting, suga was still considerate of the other person’s schedule. “sure. 8:30 sounds great.”

“good. see you then.” suga raised himself on his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to kuroo’s cheek. he lingered for a moment, before pulling away and turning towards the class.

“sorry for the intrusion.” suga bowed in apology, and the class nodded. waving, suga looked back at the still blushing kuroo and smiled, before leaving the classroom, shutting the door behind him (and taking the entirety of kuroo’s heart with him). 

it was quiet for a moment, before kuroo turned back towards his class, who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. picking up his coffee, he glanced at the writing on the cup, before smiling a little bit.

_bring me flowers, maybe?_

_xoxo, sugachii :)_

“what type of flowers do you think he’d like, guys?” kuroo asked nonchalantly, before taking a sip of his coffee. his lips curled into a smile around the lid as the kids began shouting random answers.

8:30 couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
